Before Harry Potter
by SunStealingPixie
Summary: Lily and James Potter's pasts are shrouded in mystery. Their Hogwarts days are documented only in the views of friends of the family. Sirius' history is not discussed in his own words; did he have a love in his Hogwarts years? Will Remus' past define him?
1. Lover's Quarrel

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the late fall early winter season. The grounds were lightly dusted with snow. The Great Hall ceiling had begun snowing earlier in the week, and breakfast had been extra chilly. The school days had gone slowly and the weekend was upon the students of Hogwarts. The classrooms were closed and the sounds of quills and rustled parchment had ceased in all but one part of the school. The courtyard was inhabited by two girls in their last year of schooling. Although friends the two still found things to argue about.

"Lily, you cant actually be falling for James!" Amethyst rebutted, "He and his no good friends are so terrible to Severus!" she refused to give Lily any eye contact, instead she stared at her shoes. As the wind picked up auburn hair flew into her face. Although Amethyst refused to look at Lily, Lily watched as she tried and failed to manage her locks.

"James only did that as a prank." she gave a wistful look out into the snowy fields. James had won her heart in their fifth year. After Severus had called her a 'mudblood' her support of him faltered and ended. A few months after James had approached Lily with a smile and a butter beer. They had struck up a conversation immediately and their friendship had begun. James always had a sweet spot for Lily and they began spending all of their time together. Soon enough they were the newest couple at Hogwarts. Lily had found that James was sweet and caring. She looked over his younger years of bullying and focused on who he was today.

As she gazed into the far edges of the fields, her eyes confirmed that James was playing quiditch with Sirius, while Remus refereed from the side. The season was beginning and that was all James could talk about. Without looking away from the quiditch practice Lily continued, "He didn't mean anything by it." her attention quickly changed to another matter, "and weren't you just the other day going on about how cute Sirius was?"

Elizabeth's porcelain features turned to a bright red, that greatly contrasted the blue of her scarf "I merely stated that his dark features were emitted from his black soul." quickly composing herself, Amethystbent over her potions worksheet and dabbed her quill.

The boys soon lost interest in their game. Picking up scattered brooms and misplaced quaffles the boys began moving towards the courtyard. "Don't look now Amey but here they come." A silent gasp came from Elizabeth, she quickly gathered up her books, ink and quills. "Yes don't make it obvious that you are leaving because of them." Lily rolled her eyes and watched her best friend scramble to find some misplaced paper.

"I'm not." her voice jumped an octave, "I simply remembered I have a herbology review I left in my common room." If she didn't slow her breathing she would hyperventilate.

"Herbology test isn't for another month, and I'm sure you've already studied for it." Sirius' deep voice echoed in the empty courtyard. Her blue eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "Anyway Elizabeth, well you know how the Yule ball is coming up?" He was still talking to her back. She was fiddling with several different quills. Lily kicked her shin, causing Amey's head to jerk upward. Sirius took this chance to establish eye contact.

"Yes I'm helping with the decorations." she replied silently. Her voice had returned to normal but that wasn't helping her breathing.

"Well, I am a man," James and Remus snickered at this remark and both received swift jabs to the abdomen. Although he still looked confident, a blush had formed on his cheekbones, "and it's customary to take girls to balls, and well I didn't know if someone had already asked you or not and" Sirius had trailed off and was looking around the courtyard.

"Sirius Black, are you asking me to Yule Ball?" her eyes lit up with the similar flair of getting extra points for her house.

Turning an even deeper shade of red, Sirius shook his head up and down confirming her suspicions. Amethyst smiled and scooted down on the bench to make room for the boys to sit down. Sirius took his place next her and they began whispering together.

James knelt next to Lily, grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently. "My dear, sweet tiger Lily. The apple of my eye. The one who makes every waking minute a joy!" at this point his hand swept a stray hair out of her face. "Oh my sweet Lily, please accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

Lily's face had turned a deep shade of orange that almost matched her hair. Finally her gaze shifted to James and a smile confirmed her answer. "And that my dear gents is how it is done." Lily's face turned from ecstatic to disgust as she came to a realization that she had been the easy prey. James had used her to show how easily he could play her. "Lily! I didn't mean that. I meant that "

Lily's hand shot up and silenced James, "James Potter, you need to find a girl that can accept your stupid whims. I am not a person that you can easily con. You just reminded me why we never spoke before! You are an immature little boy." Lily turned to Elizabeth, "We are leaving."

"Now?" her lower lip protruded and her eyes begged to stay. Amethyst knew she should go with Lily but she needed to give James a piece of her mind.

"Well then I guess only I am leaving." Lily grabbed her things. She turned and gave James the dirtiest look she could muster. She left and soon her footsteps dissipated down the corridor.

Elizabeth's eyes darted around the table as she looked from face to face. Her eyes finally rested on James, "You know, she really likes you! I can't believe you said that in front of her. That was low even for you!" her bright blue eyes were icy as she looked to Sirius, "Thank you for your invitation to the ball but unless things patch up between Lily and James I don't believe I will be in attendance."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." Sirius turned to her, "I completely understand though." she quickly gathered her things, and left the three boys sitting girl-less. A low growl started Sirius' next sentence, "Prongs I am going to murder you, and I will go to Azkaban for it too." Sirius spoke to James without looking at him. He was straining against turning into his animagus form.

"Moony back me up here!" James turned to his thin friend. The three friends had resorted to using their Marauder names.

"I'm sorry Prongs, but I am going to have to take Padfoots' side on this matter." Remus turned to Sirius, "You need to speak to Lily and talk her into having a half way civil conversation with James here." Remus was the level headed friend of the group. Except of course during a full moon, then he became a 'furry little problem'.

"Did you not see how she left? She was willing to kill him. I would have better chance asking a professor to ball than getting her to talk to him." Sirius let out a huge sigh. "I really need to go and study for potions." Sirius, as the other two before him, left the courtyard.

James turned away from the school and looked out to the quiditch fields. "What am I going to do?" he directed his question to the only living thing left in the courtyard, "Remus I truly believe she is the 'one' I am so close to losing her! She is the only thing I think of more than quiditch."

"I think you should talk to her, tell her what you just told me. That's what she wants to hear." Remus nudged him. What James had said was true, Remus had heard all about the redness of Lily's hair, and the way her green eyes flared when she learned new things. Remus was almost sick of his obsession. But Lily was the best thing that had ever happened to James, and she kept him out of trouble.

"Alright I will try. Could you try and get her to talk to me?" a simple nod of the head was all Remus needed to do.


	2. Bathroom Reform

Lily's sleeves of her robe were tear stained from all of her crying. The tears had matted her long red hair, her eyes felt puffy and she knew she must look like a mess. The old door creaked open and she began to stifle her sniffles. Lily heard the patter of one set of feet in the girls lavatory.

"Lily?" Amethyst's boisterous soprano voice filled the lavatory, she was a small framed girl but was always able to make herself heard. "I am almost certain that you are in here!" she began to knock on every stall. Each one easily opened and slammed on its hinges. She stopped in front of the final door. "Would you like to come out now? Or should I come in and drag you out?" After Amethysts' threat Lily opened up the last stall door and walked out of it. Lily caught sight of herself in the mirror and cringed.

"James is such a jerk" she realized this was the same James from first year. "I just thought that he would be better. I thought he had matured over the years." She was having relapse from their younger Hogwarts' years.

Amethyst leaned against the wall next to the sinks, "You know he just tries to act macho and tough in front of his friends." Amethyst reasoned adamantly studying her nails. "and you just told me the other day that you thought he was perfect. shouldn't you at least give him a second chance? Of course you shouldn't make it easy on him." A gleam sparked in the back of her eyes.

Lily stared at the bottom of her robe, and hadn't noticed the gleam in her eyes. The robe was an inch above her shoes because she had grown during the semester. "I do want to go to the ball with him, and I do think he is perfect." she smiled and looked up at Amethyst finally seeing the infamous look. She was distant and had a smirk on her devious face. "But he is going to have to speak to me. Are you even listening to me?" Lily waved a hand in front of Amethyst's face. As her gaze shifted back to present Amethyst had the perfect idea.

Amethyst studied Lily's face to see if she would be able to accept her proposition. "I told Sirius I wouldn't go with him to Yule ball if you didn't go with James." As she said this Lily's mouth dropped at the realization of her friends loyalty. Seeing her reaction, Amethyst knew she could get Lily to agree to her devious plan.

"You would do that for me?" Lily answered after her friend's shocking announcement. "Sirius finally got the courage to ask you to the ball. And you turned him down?" Amethyst stood up from the wall and practically shook Lily

"Lillian you are my absolute best friend! I did that to convince Sirius and James to speak to you. You should have seen Sirius' face when I said I needed to be with you on the night of Yule Ball," the same devious smile played across her face, "Priceless!" Amethyst of course was thinking of how to make James life miserable not of how she had hurt Sirius.

Lily stared in awe of her best friend. Knowing that she was willing to risk the guy she had been crushing on for two years to have her friend be happy. Lily's face brightened as she realized how much Amethyst had grown on her and how close they had become over the years at Hogwarts. Lily had completely ignored Amey's evil smile. "Well I guess I should go talk to James because I did kind of blow up on him." Lily ambled over to the sink and checked herself in the mirror.

Amethyst joined her, silently primping beside her. Seeing her friend so easily falling back into line with James was sickening. "Why should you have to go talk to him? Why not let him come begging back to you?" Lily saw the dangerous half smile play across her face, the infamous glint in her eye after a great idea. Lily now understood what Amethyst had been smiling about this whole time. She had been planning ever since leaving the courtyard.

"Elizabeth you have the most devious person I have ever met." Lily watched her best friend curtsy and take a bow. "Always the theatrical sort." Lily sighed and mock fainted.

"I prefer brilliantly insane. Perhaps I am the perfect Ravenclaw student. The sorting hat did a very good job in placing me." Elizabeth knew Lily wouldn't stick with the plan and would swoon as soon as James said, 'sorry'. It gave her some form of faith that maybe Lily could withstand his unfaltering charm.

But when Amethyst looked back at Lily she found her staring into the wash basin. Lily had always had insecurities like every other girl. When she did have them it was nearly impossible to make her think different. "It isn't like I'm absolutely gorgeous, and I was quite rude." her lips pursed as she tried to fix her hair, the tangled mess of red hair clouded her green eyes. Although her hair had a slight wave, the winter wind had made it a tangled mess.

Amethyst came up behind her and pulled it out of her face. She patted down and untangled most of the hair. "You are the prettiest girl in our whole seventh year. Don't you want to go with him to the ball?" She fixed her robes and turned her around. She looked her up and down in the front, her head girl pin was askew and the collar of her robe had flipped upward. As she made these changes to her appearance Lily focused on the wall in front of her.

Once finished Amethyst gave a thumbs up. A smile crept on to Lily's face, "You really meant that?" Lily had gone back to looking at her shoes and not making eye contact. She always did this when she didn't believe what Amethyst, or anyone else for that matter, said.

"Do you really need me to tell you that?" Amethyst did a famous eye roll and continued picking up speed as she went. "You have everything any girl here could want! A charming personality, the guy of your dreams, and you are the most brilliant witch of our time! Professor Slughorn said so himself!" Amethyst was practically ranting by now, pacing back and forth her hands making flailing movements. "And if you don't believe me you could ask James himself! He would have no arguments against all I have said."

Lily placed her hands on either side of her small friend. Took a deep breath and looked at Amethyst. She followed suit and let out the breath slowly. "You got carried away again, I think you could make anyone believe you."

"Does that mean I have convinced you?" Amethyst asked while shaking off Lily's hands. "Because if I haven't I will go to James, he seems to be the only one who can convince you anymore." she sighed.

Lily was shocked at what Amethyst had said, she didn't know that she had stopped listening to anyone else. That was all going to change. With that Lily changed the subject, "Well I guess we had better get going so we can make it to dinner on time." The two girls left the lavatory arm in arm.


	3. Blood Purist

As his footsteps echoed off of the cobblestone corridor, Sirius Black's dark features masked him in the dark corridors of Hogwarts. His feet moved silently through the long empty hallways. No one was out in the corridors due to it being the weekend. Or so he thought, a shadow shifted and no sooner was his wand out and ready.

"Sirius, put that wand away before you poke out my eye." Regulus Black left the shadows and greeted his disowned brother. "We need to talk." The younger Black brother was slowly getting to his point. Regulus grabbed his brothers robe and pulled him into an empty classroom.

Sirius smirked as he let his brother lead the way. He hadn't spoken to a member of the Black family in the years following his banishment. Regulus led the way into the unused transfiguration class room. The seats were all placed upside down on the desks and were pushed against the walls. Regulus to a step back and looked up at his older brother. "Now what was so important that I had to be whisked away?" Sirius knew speaking to his brother would have something to do with his mother or the family.

Regulus took a deep breath before continuing, " You know that Voldemort is building an army right?" The younger Black had the same look Sirius got before a scheme with James. Sirius gave his brother a quick nod signaling him to continue. "Well I'm joining him, and becoming stronger. He believes in the blood purity mother always preached about."

Regulus' eyes were lit up and the excitement was emitting from every pore. Sirius on the other hand was livid with his brother's stupidity. "Regulus you do realize how stupid blood purity is don't you?" Past arguments had been over this and many other things that their mother believed in.

Sirius' grey eyes darkened as he met his brother's gaze. "Really if blood purity is so stupid then why are you only infatuated with girls that are pure?" Regulus gave a sly smile as he watched his brother think about his past girls.

Sirius gave thought to this statement and ticked off the girls on his list. As he neared the end of the list he saw that his brother was telling the truth. The last name took him for a loop. Amethyst, was she pure? "I think I have found a flaw in your generalization dear brother. My current arrangement is of an unknown blood type so I believe that I am not a blood purist."

This statement made Regulus' blood boil. "Just because I care about blood purity doesn't account for me killing anyone. Purity is just something to make a choice in relationships. Not to kill someone by." Regulus had a trick card up his sleeve. He quickly regained composure and continued. "Anyway brother I think that you would like to know that your 'current arrangement," he exaggerated by using air quotes, "comes from a long line of blood purists." Regulus Black gave an evil grin as he watched his brother piece together this new detail.

"That is impossible she is best friends with Lily Potter, who is muggle born. If she were a blood purist she wouldn't have anything to do with her." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. He knew Amethyst wouldn't ever discriminate against blood she was too good for that.

Regulus stared at his brother and shook his head sympathetically. "She is a blood purist she and her parents are on the list of Voldemort followers. She may not seem like it but she is one. The family in itself is obsessed with keeping things pure."

"Alright brother whatever makes you happy. I know for a fact that she wouldn't ever discriminate. I don't believe you, she is the nicest girl in this school. If she was obsessive about it she would be in Slytherin like you dear brother." Sirius added snidely and left Regulus in the abandoned Transfiguration room.

'Amethyst, a blood purists. The mere thought is absurd.' Sirius thought to himself as he walked the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Finally coming to the conclusion that this was one of his mothers inventions he put the thought to the back of his mind.

A more pressing matter was at hand, how to get James to talk to Lily. As he stormed up to their joint room, Sirius fumed of how ridiculous James had been. 'If he had just asked her as I had their would be no problem'. The oldest Black son entered the bedroom. Everything was in disarray due to their roommate Peter Pettigrew. His bed was not a mess but every thing from the ink bottles left uncapped to the parchment that was easily traipsed on was his.

After cleaning the mess of his roommate Sirius paced back and forth in his bedroom. This was a tiresome task and let him think clearly. Trying to remain composed, he deduced what he could do to win Amethyst back. "Stupid James. Why did he have to make Lily mad?" His pacing ended as the door to his shared room opened silently, James and Remus walked in with their heads down in a sign of repentance.

"Sirius, what a surprise to see you here." James smiled slightly as he said this and tried to give his friend a good hug. Sirius avoided him and scoffed. "Now I know I kind of screwed things up for you and your broad but I'm going to make everything better I promise."

With a flick of his wrist he showed Sirius his brilliant idea. In his hand lay an arrangement of lilies, they contained a note that read, 'Lily, I am everyly truly sorry. Please do forgive my idiocy and be my date to Yule ball. Sincerely, James' "What do you think of that?"

Sirius gave him a stern look and spoke evenly, "If this works, which it better, I had better have my date back too" James smiled and shook Sirius' hand, "Don't celebrate yet. She hasn't said anything to you, so I suggest you go speak to her soon." Sirius was very unimpressed by James' 'heartfelt letter'. If Lily was as smart as everyone said she was, then she would be able to see right through him.

James turned to leave and took Remus with him leaving Sirius alone again to contemplate his thoughts. 'What if Amethyst didn't want to go to ball with me and used Lily as an out?' He remembered how she had looked at him when he had asked her. 'No she was truly excited when I asked.' he reasoned against his negativity. 'But what if what Regulus said was right, and she was a blood purist?' His earlier conversation with his brother had truly frightened him. 'I hope James can talk to Lily.'


	4. Reunited?

Chapter 4

Hogwarts was empty of students, which should've made it easier to find Lily. Still James and Remus searched high and low for Lily to no avail. They were running out of places to look for her. "Did we check the Great Hall?" James double checked with Remus.

"Yes," Remus replied slightly annoyed. "We haven't checked the common rooms. Perhaps the prefect bathrooms." Remus suggested sharply. They had searched throughout the hallways and had found no sign of her.

James' head fell as he thought about how badly he must've hurt Lily. This was the worse squabble they had encounter since the beginning of their relationship. They had their fights like all other couples but none had resulted in a breakup. The two boys traced up and down the hall way in front of the Great Hall.

"Prongs if you hadn't let Filch get the map we could find them." Remus added snidely. James had used the Marauders map in excess and had been found out of bed after hours. Filch and Mrs. Norris had found him near the Slytherin common room and he had received detention for a week.

"Thank you Moony as if I didn't remember that on my own." James and Remus were practically at each others neck. Remus was becoming discouraged by how Sirius had been in the room. Something had seemed off kilter.

Both boys became quiet as they heard footsteps approaching. Around the corner came Regulus Black. The younger brother of Sirius. Remus had only seen him from afar before, but he always judged that he looked like Severus. Now seeing him up close, he decided there was a definite resemblance but, Regulus looked more sullen than his older brother.

"Potter, Lupin." Regulus addressed each of his brothers friends with a nod. "Sirius has found a girl that he fancies, correct?" Regulus already knew the answer but he wanted to hear their opinion of her.

"Yes Regulus, Sirius has found Amethyst as his date to Yule ball." Remus answered quickly. For some reason this Black gave him a bad vibe. He wanted this conversation over, rather to search for Lily then stay and talk to him.

"I take it you know her family history then?" Regulus baited James. He had been around James enough to know that he had a sweet spot for new information.

"Regulus I have told you all I know. Now if you don't mind I really need to find Lily." James was interested but he wanted to find Lily first. Knowing that Lily needed to know that he was sorry before he even thought of knowing about Amethyst's family history.

Remus and James left the youngest Black in the hallway. "Remus did we check the prefect bathrooms? Or even the head boys and girls restrooms?" James was trying to think of any place they might have missed. James sat down against the wall.

Remus sighed and sat next to James. "She really doesn't want you to find her. You should give her some time." Remus didn't know why he was giving James any advise at all. He had never been in a serious relationship ever.

James sat there silently and as he sat there in the corridor he heard the faint sound of laughter and Amethyst's voice. He listened closer and could make out what she was saying, "Why should you have to go talk to him? Why not let him come begging back to you?" He found himself begging she would just shut up so that Lily would talk to him again. James found himself cracking his knuckles and waiting for Amethyst to come out.

"Give her the flowers once she comes out of the bathroom. Then bring it up during Yule ball, don't ruin Sirius' chances with Amethyst." Remus said silently without looking at James. He knew that if James were to bring it up now he would lose Lily. Amethyst was going to have some problems with them being outside of the restroom, but she would get over it.

The boys leaned against the walls and waited for them to come out. Three ghosts passed before the door creaked open from the other end of the hallway. Remus glanced at James and continued. "So James what are you going to do about Lily?" Remus pretended they hadn't heard anything, "You really hurt her." James caught on quickly and added on.

"I know and I feel terrible. I just wish I could find her so that I could give her these flowers." James quickly flicked out the lilies. They were a beautiful white and the note was neatly tucked into the arrangement. He looked down at them as his Lily walked by. "Lily, I guess you heard what we were talking about. Do you forgive me?" James looked up, underneath brown bangs, at Lily with big hazel eyes, as he watched her green ones widen in surprise. She saw the gentle twinkle of his eye and knew he was genuinely sorry.

She slowly tilted her head sideways and smiled gently. This was a new thing for him, he had never been able to come out of his stubborn personality. Lily watched as he handed her the lilies and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She was stunned as she realized how sorry he had been.

Amethyst stood behind Lily and watched as James won her back, her smug look never faltered. Remus watched as her brain worked at incalculable rates. She was trying to understand how James knew exactly how to win her back. Her eyes cut to Remus, trying to read his emotions. Remus looked up and smiled coyly at Amethyst. She had always struck him as pretty and smart. No matter how smart she is he wouldn't be giving away James' plans.

Amethyst knew Remus had a secret but didn't know what he was hiding. She had wondered for years why he was excused from some potions tests. Sirius swore that he allergies to some of the ingredients they had been using throughout the years.

Meanwhile James and Lily were enjoying their reunion, to say the least. James had his arm around her and was laughing at whatever she was saying. Lily was looking into his eyes with complete adoration. It was enough to make both of them sick. "Lily while you stand there and do your thing with your boy." The two lovers parted and allowed Amethyst to continue. "I am going to go and find Sirius, I have to tell him the great news!" She turned to leave the couple. She heard Remus followed after her closely. "What all did you hear?" she asked once they were out of earshot. Her feet kept her moving toward the Great Hall.

Remus chuckled, "Nothing at all Amethyst, why would you like to take something back that you have said?" Remus stared into her iced over blue eyes. He could almost feel the chill she was giving off. She knew he had heard part of their conversation, but she wasn't going to let him know.

Amethyst smiled slyly and continued, "Where can I find Sirius?" she knew she had been caught and decided to change the subject to her date. She did want to see Sirius, and adding him into the conversation shifted it. Remus 'zipped' his mouth shut, and walked ahead of her. Her eyes narrowed and she exhaled sharply. She was becoming annoyed with his antics and extended her stride to keep up with Remus.

She finally noticed where they were headed. The stairways became more and more narrow. The Gryffindor common room was closer and her blue scarf seemed to stick out within all of the red and gold she saw. "I am going to allow you entrance into the Gryffindor side of the school but you must wait here. I will go get Sirius. All right?" Amethyst merely shook her head up and down quickly. "Ok I will be back soon." Remus turned and left her standing in the corridor.


	5. Nerves

Chapter 5

As the oldest Black lay on his back in the bed, He thought back on what Regulus had said. Amethyst was the farthest thing from a blood purist. She was friends with Lily Evans, Lily was muggle born. Regulus had to be lying, or unfortunately misinformed, probably the workings of his mother.

The hatred he and his mother felt for one another was entirely based on Sirius' black sheep syndrome. Sirius had been the only one in a long line of Black's to have been in Gryffindor, that only furthered the animosity. He learned ways of getting under his purist families skin. Mentioning that he was a friend to a mudblood drove them wild. Kreacher was especially annoyed with his nonconformist views. He often would make remarks about how good little Blacks, like Regulus, didn't consort with horrible nasty mudbloods.

Sirius placed his head into his hands, trying to not think of Amethyst. Trying not to think of anything. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Enchanted photos moved and smiled at him. His mother kissed the top of his head and he smiled back up at her. The real Sirius looked disgusted at his younger self. He picked up his wand and said the spell, "Incendio." Instantly the paper burned and fell to ashes on his bed.

He had been away from his mother and living with James' family. The memories from his house and childhood years still haunted him anytime he was alone. With a swift kick of his heel he bounced back upright. Nothing had come from that damn door, James had screwed up permanently now. Amethyst would be gone with in the week. She was beautiful, her blue eyes were always light and playful when she talked to him. She could turn icy in an instant, cold shoulder, eyes piercing and a sharper edge to her voice.

That was what had attracted Sirius to her. She was one of the only girls in their year that would not fawn over his devilish good looks. Amethyst would rather stick her nose in a book then stare into the abyss that were Sirius' eyes. She could brew a perfect potion while writing her transfiguration essay without professor Slughorn noticing. Ravenclaw was a perfect match for her personality. Sirius watched her eagerly in their early years. He could never understand why she was so nice to Severus Snape. The Slytherin pupil was a perfect replica of what every good pure blood should be. Amethyst was always kind to him as was Lily until the 'mudblood' comment.

Sirius' face had began to stiffen as he grimaced at the door, hoping, praying that some good news would come from the opening. His body soon became stiff, to relieve it he laid back down on his old bed. 'What if James can't get Lily back? Amethyst will never speak to me again, I will lose her to another wizard who doesn't have crappy friends.' Sirius thought to himself. This was the only girl he had seen for the last six years. She was the epitome of beauty and she always gave him a small smile when he finally got the nerve up to talk to her.

Sirius flicked out his wand and levitated the ink well to his bed along with parchment and a quill. He began speaking out loud and the quill quickly began writing what he said. "Dearest Amethyst." He began. "I'm very sorry to say that James was unable to speak to Lily, that they were unable to make amends. I still need a date for Yule ball, but completely understand if you do not wish to see me henceforth. You are a beautiful girl and deserve better than I. Perhaps if one day were to arise in which you are free I could invite you to accompany me to enjoy a dinner and a moonlit walk. Forever yours, Sirius Black." At this he snatched the pen and signed his messy signature on the parchment. He slipped it into his robe sleeve and flicked his wand to put the quill and ink well away.

As the quill and ink well settled into their regular places, the door slowly creaked open. Mr. Black's head snapped back toward the door, Remus Lupin stood in the doorway. "Well, how did James do?" A short blatant question that would decide if Sirius needed to go beg Amethyst. Sirius could feel his heart beat pound against his ribs. Remus took a few moments and then looked directly at Sirius and smiled.

"Let's just say Amethyst is waiting outside of the Gryffindor common room." The scar underneath his eye creased as his wide smile took up his face. Remus winked and waved his hand in front of the motionless Sirius, he had yet to move from his bed. "This is the part where you jump up thank me immensely and run to your Amethyst." Remus narrated while snapping a finger in front of his face.

Sirius, still in a state of shock, rose from his bed and placed both hands on Remus' shoulders, "She is really here? James did what he was supposed to do?" Sirius' voice shook with excitement. Remus shook his head, he was clearly losing his patience. Sirius sensed this and decided it was time to leave and go be with Amethyst. "Thank you for all you've done! I will never forget this."

Remus was left alone in the conjoined room. He sighed aloud and looked around at his friends beds. James had his quiditch brooms and posters along his head board. Sirius had every Gryffindor knick knack there was. Peter's had no real markings of him ever being there. Remus traced a finger along his mangled bed post. Years of scratching the hell out of the wood had taken up his time. His fingers ran through his light brown hair, this was it their final year in Hogwarts, after this they would be out in the real wizarding world, " No one is going to want me. Being a werewolf is worse than anything else. I will never survive." With this he fell to his bed and closed his eyes. He was unaware of the only person in all of Hogwarts who understood what he was going through.


	6. Chairs and Notes

Further down the hall from the Gryffindor corridor, Amethyst nervously twisted strands of hair around her long fingers. She had been standing in the Gryffindor corridor for what seemed like a millennia. The side way glances and whispered words made her feel uneasy. It didn't help that the grey lady had come to speak with her. The ghost of Ravenclaw had been worried that she was planning on leaving her house to join the Gryffindor. After some heavy reassuring the grey lady was satisfied and had left her.

Leaning up against the wall had proven impossible. Paintings yelled back at her to go back to her own corridor and to stop loitering around the 'noble Gryffindors'. Becoming more and more agitated, she had taken to pacing, a habit she thought she had left with the end of her third year. She was sure that Sirius didn't want to see her and was waiting for her to get the hint and just leave. She untied her scarf and let it rest on her shoulders. She decided she would wait five more minutes, just in case he was just late.

Her fingers interlaced as she tried to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and she began concentrating on incantations and ingredients in multiple potions. She decided to try and conjure a chair, she flicked her wand and whispered, "Accio Chair." no sooner had she finished the incantation than a chair came careening toward her. She flicked again and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The chair came into her control and she placed it down on the floor. She took a deep breath and sat down on the rickety chair. She relaxed into it and tried to sit still. She continued to fidget in her seat, uncrossing, crossing her legs, twirling her hair, she then stood up and continued to pace.

"Little anxious are we?" a husky voice made Amethyst jump. Her scarf, already off one shoulder, fell to the floor. A recognizable laugh followed the scuff of Sirius' old shoes. He bent down to pick up her fallen scarf. His eyes locked on hers and he couldn't look away. She was taken aback at the intensity of his stare.

"Well I've been waiting for a good half hour." Amethyst stated grouchily finally regaining her voice. Sirius, now standing straight, placed her scarf around her neck. His face came closer than ever and Amethyst felt her face blush as his hand brushed against her neck. It was a very small gesture but it made her heart pound. She swallowed before continuing "So are we still on for the ball?" she asked hesitantly, her voice less sharp, she sounded a little shaken up to say the least.

Sirius watched as her face flushed. He was surprised she hadn't slapped him for getting so close to her. He had placed the scarf around her neck in an almost haze like way. Her eyes had watched him the entire time and he was trying hard not to blush while he did it. Sirius looked back at her nervous features and decided to let her sweat it out. "Well I don't know u kind of left me stranded in the courtyard." he put on a mock disappointed look. He wasn't truly angry at her he just wanted to let her feel how he did. Amethyst bit her lower lip, and she looked genuinely sorry. This made him feel a little guilty about making her apologize, only a little though.

"I had to do it! Lily needed me , and needed James to speak to her. I'm so sorry. I really do want to go to Yule ball with you. Please accept my apology." Her words rushed out so quickly she couldn't comprehend half of what she was saying. She did feel horrible for standing him up like that. It was true though James needed to learn what he could lose. Amethyst felt out of breath after this, she was praying he would forgive her. Sirius hadn't expected her to be this upset. Her eyes pleaded with him to give her another chance. Sirius couldn't contain it anymore, a smile pulled at the edges of his lips. He didn't want to hurt her like this. His masquerade fading away, revealing his silly little game.

Sirius grabbed either side of her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Amethyst, take a deep breath. I was only joking. I'm sorry, you have to admit that was pretty mean of you." Sirius reasoned with her. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he need her to understand his reasoning as well. At this point the note he had stuffed into his robe fell out on the floor. Amethyst's eyes shifted to the folded sheet of parchment. She quickly grabbed it before Sirius could snatch it back.

"What is this?" her scowl turned into a gentle laugh. She unfolded the parchment and read the note. Sirius was mortified and tried hard to grasp for the loose parchment. Amethyst kept the note just out of reach of his hands. As she finished she folded the parchment back up and put it in her robe pocket. "Was that incase I said no? A way that you would still have a first date with me?"

Sirius shook his head solemnly she would think he was such a pansy for writing her a completely sappy letter. Her face moved closer to Sirius', "It worked." she whispered against his face. She was close enough to hear his breathing, it was irregular and strained. Sirius was about to pass out with how close she was to him. "I need to go study for potions. Send me an owl if you still want that date." Amethyst turned away from Sirius and walked off to the Ravenclaw corridor. Sirius finally exhaled and tried to regain some form of regular breathing.

"Now that's something you've never deserved." Severus mocked Sirius. He finally appeared from the shadows of the pillar. His greasy black hair was around his face and his famous sneer covered his face.

"Ah Snivley don't you have a rock to crawl under, or perhaps some form of shower?" Sirius snapped back. He could hear Severus' cackle from behind him, "Why don't you go back to Slytherin and stalk some other poor girl, Lily already moved on." Watching Severus squirm with the mention of Lily and James, was something Sirius was looking forward to increasingly so as the year went on.

"Fine I'll leave, could you tell Lily I'm still really sorry?" Severus had been trying to get to Lily since he had called her a 'mudblood' in their fifth year.

"Sure Snivley, just as soon as I move back in with my mum and tell her I will be a good little pure blood." Severus' face scrunched up as he turned away from the Gryffindor corridor. "A job well done and James wasn't even here to see it." turning toward his common room, Sirius left for his room.


	7. Dark Corridors and Marks

Severus Snape stalked the lonely hallways of Hogwarts. This school had brought good times and bad. Most of the bad coming from James and his followers. Lily had been the only one to stick up for him, his only friend. But he had lost her because of a misguided frustration. His stupid reaction to her trying to help had ended their friendship quite bitterly. James of course had taken this as a chance to snatch her up. He loathed him with every fiber of his being.

Since the beginning Snape had loved Lily, he had known her far longer than any other wizard at Hogwarts. She was always there to make him feel better after a bout with James' gang. They were ready to pounce at any time Severus was alone. James had taken to it because of his fascination with Lily, James couldn't comprehend how someone as pungent and horrible as Severus could win Lily's affection. Sirius did it out of fun and to get a good laugh out of James and Peter.

"Oh Lily I'm so happy you forgave me." James' voice penetrated and reverberated off of the stone floors. "I didn't mean anything I said." Severus felt his gag reflex coming into action. James was such a great liar, and Lily couldn't see through it. He stopped in his tracks to listen to their putrid conversation. Perhaps if James said something she wasn't pleased with Severus could win her back, or so his thinking went. Severus Snape could only catch a glimpse of the two but that was all he needed.

Lily gave a small shake of her head "James, I still am concerned with how you were so easy to find after Amethyst and I stopped talking in the bathroom." her voice was slightly agitated. She was smarter than most but she didn't know everything. James was always a sweet spot for her and he knew he could say anything to get out of trouble for eavesdropping. A deep sigh came from one of them, Severus couldn't tell who but he assumed it was James. That was his way the moody boy who everyone felt sorry for. Even though he was richer than most.

"Lily I told you I was looking everywhere for you and we stopped by the prefects bathroom to reconsider where you could be. And then you came out and I was overjoyed." He replied with an exuberant hug of her figure. And with that James weaseled his way out of her question. She smiled up at him, seemingly appeased for the moment. She knew there was more to the story but she would have to wait till later to ask again.

'Stupid suave James.' Severus thought to himself, 'Always getting himself out of tight situations. If only Lily could see him for who he really is'. Soon he heard their footsteps as the walked together down the hallway. James and Lily were arm in arm and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Severus only caught a few of his words but it was enough to make him want to transfigure him into a baboon.

Severus continued on his way through Hogwarts. After walking past the prefects restroom, the Bloody Baron found him. "My dear fellow Slytherin, what are you doing traipsing up and down these hallways. You should be out seeing other fellow Slytherin." the Baron attempted to place his hands on Severus' shoulders, of course being a ghost this proved impossible and phased right through him.

"Baron, I have very few friends and those which I have, are never around. Lily Evans is the only person I've lost and James has no shame in constantly reminding me." Severus spat out his name caustically.

The bloody baron shook his plasmatic head. "Don't worry about the young Mr. Potter, no one will remember him once he leaves this place, popularity will not help him in the wizarding world. Your cunning wit will help you achieve greatness fit for a Slytherin. Have no fear Mr. Snape you will find your place greater than any other measly child." with this the Baron left him standing in the hallway. The ghostly coldness that always followed him went with him.

Severus nodded his head and went about down the corridor. His steps grew lighter and lighter as he approached the meeting room. Regulus had sent him an owl earlier in the week telling him of the time and place of the next meeting. The walls of the hallway seemed to shrink in size as he found the abandoned class room he was looking for. The door opened easily and he came face to face with Regulus Black.

"Snape! We were starting to worry that you wouldn't show!" Regulus gave a warm pat on the back and showed his fellow Slytherin inside. The room was dark and smelled wet. Snape looked around at the clouded faces. Many former students were present. All were apart of this new world order. "Good now that everyone is present we will be able to start this meeting. All rise and raise your wands." Everyone followed the young leader of the meeting.

"We say the spell on three." A cloaked figure croaked out. "one, two, three." At once six beams of green spouted from six wands. An eerie cloud formed above there heads. The Dark Mark was floating on the ceiling of the classroom. "Well done, I am surprised it worked."

"Well of course it would work, master is never wrong." a small childish voice arose from the hooded figure in the back of the room. She removed her hood and showed herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange. "How dare you even think of him as not being right." She sneered, her black hair was arranged in waves of curls down her back. Her wand was out and pointed at the first masked figure.

"Bellatrix, put your wand down. We all knew it would work or our lord wouldn't have made us use it." A calm suave voice entered the conversation. Lucius Malfoy removed his mask, he stared down Bellatrix and her wand slowly lowered. "Now let's get down to business. Arms out new recruits." All of the new members of the Knights rolled up their robes and showed the underside of their arm. "Now for the screams." Lucius whispered to the rest of the Knights. "Dark Lord appear if it pleases you. Mark these young loyal recruits, as you please."

With the end of this incantation, while Lucius pressed against his own mark, an eerie glow formed in the corner of the room. "You meek bodies I introduce to you the all powerful dark wizard himself, Lord Voldemort." The figure shifted and he turned around to show the most feared man in all of the wizarding world.


End file.
